Ensayemos
by Noir petit
Summary: Llorosa y miedosa. El tè calientito y los postres dulces ya no la tranquilzan como cuando era una pequeña.[No beberas sola.Solo quiero que te tranquilices].Le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con un vaso de vodka servido.


**Hai, hai, Moony-desu!:**

Queria algo mucho mas diferente a lo que tengo en mis fics, y me dije ¿porque no un yuri de CCS?

No me importa si no recivo tantos reviews (o ninguno), me siento bastante conforme con lo que escribi. Por algun motivo me encantan como quedan mis fics yuri (tengo otros dos pero de Loveless), y creo que se me hace mas facil escribir un chicaXchica, que un chicoXchico...¿extraño?,si, bastante. No se porque, pero me pongo nerviosa.

Espero alguien lea esto y me de su mas sincera opiniòn.

Disfrutenlo...

**Escuchando al principio:** Señor, Señora, Señorita**-**Miyavi

**

* * *

**

**Ensayemos.**

Sus mejillas estaban rosas y empapadas. El verde esmeralda de sus ojos se veía tan oscuro y al mismo tiempo cristalizado, sus pupilas estaban ahogadas en lágrimas saladas. Sollozaba, pero era apenas un eco, su rostro estaba escondido en la cama, mientras el cuerpo permanecía sentado en el suelo. ¿Por qué a ella? Siempre le pasaba lo mismo en esos momentos. Y siempre iba corriendo al mismo lugar a llorar, porque nunca lloraba sola ni en casa.

Mas lagrimas…se sentía patética.

Su amiga volvió a la habitación. Sakura sintió cuando se sentó en la cama, pero ni así levanto el rostro.

La mano pálida empezaba a acariciar los cabellos castaños y desordenados. _"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sabes que el te comprende.",_ le susurro en una dulce voz, pero no la que usaba cuando la filmaba o le confeccionaba un nuevo vestuario. Esta era más amorosa.

Tomoyo era la única que la hacia sentir bien en esos momentos.

-mira, toma esto.

Sakura levanto el rostro (Tomoyo por fin pudo ver que tan rojos e hinchados estaban los ojos de su amiga) y vio que Tomoyo le extendía un vaso con un liquido blanco con hielos flotando. Le miro sin comprender. Daidouji sonrió tranquila y mostró una botella de vidrio, **"Vodka".**

-pero, Tomoyo-chan…-estaba extrañada¿desde cuando tomaban alcohol cuando se reunían?

-no beberás sola-dijo y empezó a servir del líquido en otro vaso-Solo quiero que te tranquilices, hoy parece que fueron mas lejos,…y el susto te fue mayor-las mejillas de Sakura se incendiaron-Lo sabia. No quiero que te vuelvas adicta a la bebida, Sakura-chan.

Sakura dudo un poco, no era normal el Tomoyo utilizar el alcohol como un medio de tranquilizante. Por lo general preparaba te y le llevaba algún postre. Lo pensó detenidamente, y solo llego a una conclusión para ese cambio: ya no era unas niñas. El te y los postres la tranquilizaban cuando era mas pequeña y muy apenas y lograba su cometido cuando entro a la adolescencia. Pero ahora ya era una mujercita, y el dulce la ayudaba, pero no era lo que su cuerpo llegaba a necesitar.

Tomo el vaso de las manos de Tomoyo y esta sonrió. _"Kampai!"_ dijeron despacito y chocaron los vasos. Tomoyo dio un largo trago y casi se toma todo lo que había, Sakura se tardo más en llegar a la mitad. No era la primera vez que tomaba, pero no era una bebedora de fines de semana y de bebidas fuertes. Soltó un bufido y sonrió levemente. Al menos su cuerpo ya no estaba tembloroso.

Un vaso.

Dos vasos.

Tres vasos.

Se perdió la cuenta. Solo sabían que ya llevaban media botella.

Ellas reían mientras el disco de _Miyavi_ estaba por la segunda vuelta. Tomoyo tomo el cepillo y cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Sakura reía y aplaudía. Cuando se canso de cantar, se tiro sobre la cama donde se esparcieron sus negros cabellos por el colchón beige; empezó a reír sin ningún motivo y Sakura comenzó igual a reír.

Tomo la botella y empezó a servir mas vodka (medio lo tiro de la risa), de un jalón se llevo la mitad y veía al vació. Su rostro estaba rojo por el alcohol en sus venas, su mirada estaba vidriosa, y una sonrisa tonta se asomaba para decir que la castaña estaba mas que mareada, pero claramente, seguía triste.

-Syaoran-kun ya debería odiarme-dijo en un susurro. Tomoyo la volteo a ver-Es la cuarta vez que salgo corriendo cuando intentamos tener relaciones-soltó una carcajada-¡me va cortar en cualquier momento!

-Solo tienes miedo porque no sabes como va a ser-dijo Tomoyo. Levantaba sus manos, las agitaba y las veía como si fueran la cosa mas entretenida del mundo.

-si, solo eso-dijo divertida-¿tú ya lo hiciste?

-¿ya te lo dije?-sonrió.

-nop

-entonces esa es tu respuesta.

Sakura tomo lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejo rodar el suelo.

Se tumbo en la cama y su cabeza reposaba en las almohadas. Sentía su corazón latir a mil, el cuarto le daba vueltas. Volteo hacia Tomoyo y el mareo se le paso, solo podía sentir los golpecitos que chocaban en su pecho. Sakura observaba como aun su amiga agitaba las manos en el aire y se pregunto que porque hacia eso. Talvez un nuevo juego.

Tomoyo pego una carcajada mientras agitaba una mano más rápido que la otra.

Sakura supo que no era un juego, solo que estaba igual de borracha que ella.

-Sakura-chan-la llamo suavecito-¿Por qué tienes miedo al sexo?

-veamos… ¡a no saber donde irán mis manos!-dijo riéndose de su misma idiotez- y a que a Syaoran no le guste…

-¿y tu que?-dijo un tanto pensativa.

-a mi me gustara porque será Syaoran-kun-sonrió divertida-

Otros vasos más en el cuerpo. Y el disco de _Miyavi_ seguía por la vuelta…realmente también se perdió la cuenta, solo sabían que era una canción movida y que si estuvieran mas lucidas, seria una de sus favoritas.

-Sakura-chan, hagamos un ensayo.

-no quiero escribir…

-¡no ensayo de escribir! Me refiero a uno práctico.

-hoe?

En un parpadear, las orbes verdes de Sakura encontraron el fino y pálido cuerpo de Tomoyo acorralándola en la cama.

Sakura se sonrojo. La mirada de Tomoyo brillaba mas de lo normal, una sonrisa que ella no había visto nunca en los labios rosados de su amiga se formaba y en la única palabra que se le ocurrió para describirla fue _lujuriosa_. Esas eran las características que Tomoyo estaba teniendo, más no las reacciones que se posaban en Sakura. Sobre algunos pedazos de su piel descubierta (mas en sus mejillas y brazos), el cabello negro y lacio de Tomoyo le provocaba un cosquilleo que la hizo hasta estremecer. El olor a vainilla que expedía Tomoyo por cada por de su cuerpo la estaba embriagando (más de lo que estaba) y al mismo tiempo la hacia sentirse tan ligera que se preguntaba si en verdad seguía en la cama.

_**One, two, step...step by step**__  
Un, dos, un paso,…paso por paso..  
__**Nani wo kakusou senyoriita,Watashi koso ga**_

_¿Por qué te escondes, señorita? _

_**One, two**__**, step...step by step...**_

_Un, dos, un paso,…paso por paso…__**  
Ikichi moshi tataru ii otoko**_

_Solo soy un hombre goteando sangre.._

Miyavi seguía cantando en el reproductor de discos.

-ensayemos, para que pierdas miedo-susurro en su oído. Sakura sintió una oleada de calor.

Los labios rosados de Tomoyo acariciaban los de Sakura como si fueran a romperse. Cuando comprobó que no eran destructibles, la beso de lleno, provocando en Sakura un gemido de sorpresa. Dejo besarse, Tomoyo estaba siendo delicada y tierna. Le estaba gustando. Sakura reacciono a lo más natural en ese momento: respondió a la caricia. Tomaban aire entre cada movimiento de sus labios, porque no pensaban soltarse en un buen rato. Sakura rodeo el cuello de Tomoyo y la atrajo mas hacia ella, quería sentirla aun más. Tomoyo decidió dejar la inocencia del beso e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura buscándola de ella. Cuando la encontró, la empezó a acariciar con suavidad (Sakura tembló) y comenzó a danzarla cuando sintió como la de Sakura respondió inmediatamente.

_**One, two, step...step by step...**_

_Un, dos, paso,…paso por paso…  
__**Onozomi to araba hone no zui to made**_

_Si quieres, banquetearé en ti con…  
__**One, two, step...step by step...**_

_Un, dos, pasos,...paso por paso..  
__**Kojiman no kiba wo meshi agare**_

_Con mis grandes colmillos en la medula de los huesos._

Tomoyo rompió el beso y Sakura se sobresalto¿lo había hecho mal? Tomoyo le lanzo una rápida mirada de que todo seguía bien. Beso la barbilla de Sakura, y empezaba a repartir pequeños besos mientras iba bajando. Sakura entrecerraba los ojos y soltó un suspiro cuando sintió en su cuello el aliento de Tomoyo. Dio un grito ahogado cuando los dientes de Tomoyo se encajaron en su cuello, ahogo un grito placentero.

_**Aa...tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru**_

_Ah…tu cuello palido brilla por la luz de la luna.__**  
Kubisuji ni sotto chikai no kisu wo**_

_Un beso suave es como una promesa._

Tomoyo desabotono el vestido de mezclilla de Sakura, observando el sostén blanco de fino encaje azulado que cubría los pechos de Sakura, los cuales estaba acariciando. Sakura para ahogar sus gritos beso a Tomoyo con una fuerza que ella nunca había tenido…y que le agradaba. Su rodilla estaba entre metida en la falda de Tomoyo, podía sentir a través de la prenda intima como estaba excitada su amiga. Igual que ella.

Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

El vestido quedo en el piso.

La falda lila y la blusa blanca de Tomoyo estaban acompañando el vestido.

Besos, juegos de mano, gemidos y gritos de placer.

Sakura ahora estaba encima de Tomoyo. Beso sus pechos y ahora besaba su vientre con toda la dulzura que siempre había tenido. Tomoyo soltaba gemido cuando Sakura volvió a sus pechos. Los labios de ambas volvieron a tocarse. Empezaron a relajarse de nuevo. Debían descansar.

Los cuerpos estaban sudados, excitados y cansados. Se cubrieron con una lisa sabana, se tomaron de las manos sonriendo cómplices, sabían que el efecto del alcohol había pasado a mitad de su acto. Pero no les importo, ni estaban arrepentidas. Se sentían bastante satisfechas.

-¿somos amigas, no?-susurro Tomoyo, acariciaba los cabellos castaños y despeinados.

-si-sonrió-fue…grandioso, Tomoyo-chan.

-¿sigues teniendo miedo?-pregunto.

-para nada.

Tomoyo sonrió. Cayeron presas del sueño en cuestión de minutos, respiraban profundamente. Sus manos no se soltaban.

La botella de vodka quedo en el piso con lo que bien se podían llenar una vez mas los vasos que quedaron tirados.

El saldría en algunas horas, pero ellas no despertarían hasta que quisieran.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Fanfic terminado: **12 de septiembre del 2007; 5:50pm

**Escuchando:** Nyappy in the world**-**Antique Caffe


End file.
